


ghost town

by beautifulones



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (Cartoon 2010)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Funeral, Inspired by Scooby Doo, M/M, Magic, Murder, Murder Mystery, References to Depression, Secret Identity, Secrets, Slow Burn, Witch Curses, Witches
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulones/pseuds/beautifulones
Summary: ❝ Ludzie znikają, Fred. To czas, żebyś uwierzył w ᴘʀᴀᴡᴅᴢɪᴡᴇ duchy, tak jak my wszyscy. ❞Pamiętacie tę beztroską grupę nastolatków, która spędzała każdą wolną chwilę na łapaniu pseudo potworów? Niestety wkroczenie do liceum całkowicie rozbiło paczkę, oddalając ich od zalegających w ciemnych kątach Crystal Cove tajemnic oraz otwierając przed nimi zupełnie nowe i jakże zwyczajne życie.Niestety ich spokój nie trwa długo. Uśpione dotąd sekrety wypływają ostatecznie na powierzchnię i nawet policja nie jest w stanie zaradzić dziwnym zjawiskom oraz morderstwom mieszkańców.Nikt nie jest bezpieczny, a Fred, Daphne, Velma i Kudłaty doskonale zdają sobie sprawę z tego, że są jedynymi osobami w miasteczku, które mogłyby rozwiązać zatrważającą sytuację.Szkoda tylko, że zapomnieli o swojej przyjaźni.
Relationships: Daphne Blake & Velma Dinkley & Fred Jones & Norville "Shaggy" Rogers & Scooby Doo, Daphne Blake/Fred Jones, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Velma Dinkley/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers
Kudos: 3





	ghost town

_Daphne_ od zawsze miała wrażenie, że po ulewnym deszczu w środku dusznego, letniego dnia wszystko pachnie intensywniej. Powietrze przesiąknięte jest swoistym swądem słodkiej ulgi; ziemisty zapach przylepia się wewnątrz nozdrzy, a ludzie nareszcie nabierają swojej charakterystycznej woni i pachną ludźmi, a nie drogimi perfumami, kupionymi na wyprzedażach kremami, proszkiem do prania, niedawno przytulanym kotem.

I tym razem wszystko pachniało, jakby mocniej, nawet jeżeli pogodzie panującej w Crystal Cove było daleko do lata. Poszarzałe od pochmurnego nieba morze, niespokojnie rozbijało się o piaszczysty brzeg, a szczypiący zapach soli zdawał się ostrzejszy z każdym chaotycznym i szumiącym kojąco uderzeniem. Mokry piasek, który nasiąknięty deszczem, stracił swój złocisty odcień, był niemal namacalny, nawet gdy trzymała skostniałe dłonie wysoko nad ziemią. W pewnej chwili bezwiednie przeniosła na nie swój zamglony wzrok i z zaskoczeniem dostrzegła, że drżą, choć nie było jej zimno dzięki grubemu swetrowi i modnemu płaszczowi oraz idealnie dopasowanej do niego czapce, które dawały oszałamiające wrażenie. 

Szybko zacisnęła zesztywniałe palce, a po kilku sekundach namysłu sięgnęła do kieszeni po telefon. Silikonowe etui lepiło się do chłodnej skóry, w chwili, gdy odblokowywała urządzenie, włączała Spotify i podłączała fioletowe słuchawki. Zadrżała, gdy kciukiem najechała na playlistę zatytułowaną ᴍʏꜱᴛᴇʀʏ ᴍᴀᴄʜɪɴᴇ, gdyż ciepłe wspomnienia zaczynały zalewać jej wnętrze oraz umysł, a to było ostanie, czego potrzebowała. Dokładnie pamiętała ten moment, gdy leżały z Velmą na jej ogromnym, miękkim łóżku pełnym puchatych, różowych poduch i przesłuchiwały kilkanaście albumów, aby wyszczególnić zaledwie kilkadziesiąt najlepszych utworów i utworzyć z nich _najlepszą na świecie_ playlistę, którą puszczaliby podczas drogi do tajemniczych oraz niebezpiecznych kryjówek.

Teraz nie mogła jej puszczać, bo to było **_ich_**. A **_ich_** już nie było.

Kolejny oddech wciąż smakował stężoną w powietrzu solą. Drugi zaś metaliczną, gorzką krwią, wypływającą z zagryzionej zbyt mocno wargi. Daphne nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy zaczęła przeżuwać ją przez natłok natrętnych myśli, które właściwie przez cały rok pozostawiały uśpione, lecz od kilku tygodni postanowiły wyłonić się na światło dzienne, zamieniając dziewczynę w kłębek nerwów i wyrzutów sumienia.

Nieco melancholijna melodia _Au Revior_ wpełzła w uszy nastolatki i rozpłynęła się w tyle czaszki, jednocześnie, wyzwalając ją spod ciężaru przemyśleń. Daphne niespokojnie poruszyła się w miejscu, spojrzała na głębokie, fikuśne ślady, jakie zostawiły jej zbyt drogie trampki i ruszyła w stronę rzuconej nieopodal torby, obok której leżał otwarty notatnik. Powiewająca na zimnym wietrze kartka była do połowy zapełniona starannym pismem, a wokoło głównego tekstu, rozrzucono pojedyncze słowa- słowa klucze. Jak na porządną pisarkę przystało, zapisywała każdą, złudnie wydającą się mieć potencjał myśl, ponieważ wierzyła, że każda z nich może okazać się ważna. Szczególnie, że musiała napisać książkę idealną- tak perfekcyjną, jak dokonania jej starszych sióstr.

Ostatni raz spojrzała na niespokojne morze, które zdawało się nawoływać ją swoim szeleszczącym głosem i uśmiechnęła się blado w jego stronę. Słaby promień słońca przebił się przez niepokojąco biały nieboskłon, by zabłysnąć na burej tafli. Rok temu, siedzieli tu wszyscy razem, śmiali się i cieszyli swoją obecnością oraz rozwiązanymi zagadkami. Dwanaście miesięcy temu słuchali ich playlisty, zajadając się pizzą z podwójnym serem na tyłach ukochanego Vana Freda i mieli siebie.

Rude włosy dziewczyny gwałtownie zawirowały tuż przy bladych policzkach, gdy na pięcie odwróciła się w stronę wysokiego na około półtora tysiąca stóp klifu. Samotna konstrukcja metalowych schodów zaskrzypiała złowieszczo, choć nikt nie wspinał się jeszcze do wyjścia.

Teraz Daphne Blake nie miała nic.

~``~

_Fred_ coraz częściej przestawał być pewien, że znajduje się na odpowiednim miejscu w jeszcze odpowiedniejszym czasie. Oczywiście jego ojciec wręcz pękał z dumy, gdy tylko zjawiał się na nielicznych meczach drużyny futbolowej, by później zabrać swojego jedynego syna do restauracji i chełpić się tym, że nastolatek nareszcie zrozumiał, iż prowadzenie amatorskich dochodzeń oraz zabawa w pseudo detektywa z pewnością nie zapewni mu przyszłości. 

Tylko że kiedy nastolatek leżał w pogrążonym w ciemnościach pokoju na szorstkim dywanie, który kończył się w połowie jego łydek, słysząc kojący szum kolejnej porcji deszczu, stukającej miękko w okno, tracił wszelkie przekonanie o swojej przynależności do tego świata oraz wydarzeń, które rozgrywały się z jego udziałem przez ostatni rok. Wszystko wydawało się bezpieczne i spokojne, a zarazem obce, wręcz w pewien sposób odstręczające. Coraz częściej, stojąc pod gorącym prysznicem, by zmyć z siebie ziemię i pot, czyli pamiątki po półtorej godzinnym i jakże intensywnym treningu, łapał się na wspominkach o czasach, kiedy nocami wymykał się ze swojej przytulnej sypialni, by wraz z paczką przyjaciół udać się do niebezpiecznego miejsca zbrodni i odkryć, kto zaburza spokój w Crystal Cove.

Te czasy wydawały się odległe- pachniały czymś nieprzyjemnie słodkim, przywodzącym na myśl zgniliznę i smakowały równie gorzko, gdy przełykał wszelkie niewypowiedziane wtedy słowa.

Albo wypowiedziane zbyt _głośno_ i _pochopnie_.

Ulewa wezbrała na sile, a jej szum podobny był do fal morza, zapewne niespokojnie wsuwających się na brzeg. Na niebie widniały pojedyncze smugi wściekłego różu, zwiastujące nadchodzący chłód, skąpane w fioletowej szarości zachodu. Słońce już dawno schowało się za horyzontem, jednak nieliczne pręgi złota ciągle wychylały się zza domów na końcu ulicy.

Fred ociężale wstał z ocieplanych paneli, żeby otworzyć okno. Porywisty wiatr i deszcz już sekundę później zderzyły się z jego rozgrzaną skórą twarzy oraz ramion, która prawdopodobnie nabrała temperatury od gotującej się ze złości krwi. Potrzebował tego typu orzeźwienia, aby przestać zadręczać się tym, co było i prawdopodobnie miało nie powrócić już _nigdy_.

Wystarczyła minuta, żeby jego myśli przeistoczyły się z rozmazanych i pulsujących wstęg w logiczne zdania, a irracjonalny gniew zelżał i niemal wygasł pod naporem chłostających kropli deszczu. Ponownie był _nowym_ Fredem, żądnym gry zespołowej na boisku oraz niedobrego piwa, pochodzącego z piątkowych imprez.

Szybkim krokiem przeciął długość pokoju, założył na ramiona, zawieszoną na klamce kurtkę oraz wsunął nogi w ulubione buty i zbiegł po szerokich, białych schodach. Echo jego kroków głucho rozchodziło się po pustej rezydencji burmistrza, który zajęty pracą, sporadycznie zamieszkiwał to miejsce. Całe wnętrze wręcz zdawało się oznajmiać, że jedyną osobą pomieszkującą i korzystającą ze sprzętów był nastolatek, który spędzał więcej czasu na lekcjach oraz domówkach.

Ponaglany dźwiękiem nadchodzących esemesów, zamknął za sobą drzwi oraz narzucił na głowę kaptur, kiedy zbyt ciężkie krople agresywnie wnikały w chaotycznie ułożone włosy, które robiły na dziewczynach największe wrażenie. W ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się, by nie otworzyć garażu- w jego zakurzonym wnętrzu stał równie brudny, niebieski Van, którym niegdyś jeździł. Wraz z _**nimi**_.

Nie pamiętał, jak zasiadł za kółkiem nowego SUV-a, ani w jaki sposób dostał się pod dom Declana, czyli jego kumpla, który jednocześnie był jednym z najpopularniejszych chłopaków w szkole. Po prostu stanął pod drżącymi od mocnych basów drzwiami, nacisnął klamkę i wniknął w mozaikę wrzeszczących ciał, dzierżących w rozedrganych od procentów dłoniach kubki z rozmaitym alkoholem. Znał ich twarze ze szkoły, ale nie potrafił przywołać ani jednego nazwiska na język.

Godzinę i dziesięć kubków piwa oraz whiskey później, Fred Jones stał się jedynie twarzą bez imienia i nazwiska.

~``~

_Velma_ chciała tylko być niezależną od rodziców, znajomych lub kogokolwiek innego. Nie znosiła faktu, że jedynym wyjściem z sytuacji była praca w Muzeum Strachów, prowadzonym właśnie przez rodzicieli. Nawet jeżeli dostawała należytą pensję i mogła załatwiać wszelkie potrzeby, nie prosząc nikogo o gotówkę, ciągle nie mogła odepchnąć wrażenia braku autonomiczności. Uczucie było w pewien sposób tłamszące; uderzało w nią w najmniej spodziewanych momentach, iż niekiedy była zmuszona usiąść i policzyć do stu, aby przywrócić na twarz jeden z sarkastycznych uśmieszków i nie stracić głosu przesiąkniętego werwą. W takich chwilach miała wrażenie, że grunt pod jej stopami zapadał się i ciągnął ją w dół, a świadomość, że nie miała nikogo, kto wyciągnąłby w jej stronę pomocną dłoń, stawała się jeszcze cięższa do zniesienia.

W piątkowy wieczór, kiedy jedynym odgłosem w pustym domu było głośne tykanie kuchennego zegara, które z niewiadomych przyczyn doprowadzało ją do szału tak dotkliwie, iż była gotowa uprowadzić samochód matki i uciec do innego stanu, mając przy sobie jedynie czekoladowego batona oraz znoszony sweter w kolorze dojrzałej pomarańczy, kręciła się po swojej zatęchłej sypialni na strychu, próbując znaleźć jakieś produktywne zajęcie.

Przeczytane książki tkwiły na masywnych drewnianych półkach, pokryte warstwą kurzu, ubrania poukładane były w idealne stosy i posegregowane według kolorów, a prace domowe na przyszły tydzień odrobione. Rodzice wciąż przebywali w muzeum, które odżywało w każdy weekend, Madelyn bawiła się na jednej z tych kiepskich, przepełnionych tanim piwem i zbyt głośną muzyką, domówek, zegar wciąż tykał, a Velmę dopadało coraz głębsze i jakby lepkie poczucie obezwładniającej tęsknoty. Zapadła się w nie gwałtownie, co przypominało nurkowanie w ciepłym, ale słonym morzu. Wspomnienia wypełniały jej usta oraz płuca, znajomy warkot rozbijał się w tyle czaszki.

Właśnie dlatego, tak bardzo znienawidziła bycie zależną od kogokolwiek.

Nawet nie zauważyła, gdy jej palce mechanicznie pomknęły w stronę komórki, odblokowując ekran i nerwowo tańcząc po liście kontaktów. Z trudem przełknęła zalegającą w tyle gardła ślinę, będącą powodem chwilowego wstrzymywania powietrza i zacisnęła wolną pięść, doskonale czując owalny kształt ostrych paznokci, wbijających się w skórę.

Już była skłonna odrzucić ściskany w dłoni telefon, kiedy rozległ się charakterystyczny odgłos odebranej wiadomości. Z głośnym westchnieniem, które wydawało się strzępić skórę w krtani, odczytała esemesa od siostry- nastolatka prosiła w nim, by Velma przyjechała po nią, ponieważ źle się czuła i nie wiedziała, jak wrócić do domu.

Dziewczyna niechętnie zwlokła się z łóżka, narzuciła na ramiona jeden z rozciągniętych swetrów, które sprezentowano jej kiedyś na urodziny i zeszła do pustego korytarza, aby schować bose nogi w wysłużonych trampkach. Zanim wyszła z domu, rzuciła ostre spojrzenie w stronę kuchennego zegara, a potem ostentacyjnie trzasnęła drzwiami. Zimne strugi spływały po jej idealnie rozczesanych włosach, znaczyły niewidzialne ścieżki na skórze karku, osiadały na szkłach okularów.

Kiedy zajmowała miejsce za kierownicą w maleńkim aucie matki, wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa prześlizgnął się niespodziewany, boleśnie zimny dreszcz. Sapnęła ze zirytowaniem na pogodę, mokre włosy oraz to, że jej młodsza siostrzyczka nie potrafiła samodzielnie wrócić. Wściekle wyjechała na ulicę, zaciskając zęby, ponieważ dudniące tykanie zegara tkwiło głęboko zakorzenione w jej umyśle i słyszała je dokładnie; tak dobrze, jakby stała pośrodku cichej kuchni.

Velma Dinkley miała wrażenie, że zegar odliczał do czegoś, co miało się niedługo wydarzyć. Do czegoś strasznego.

~``~

_Norville_ nigdy nie lubił swojego imienia. Za każdym razem, gdy ktoś postanawiał zwrócić się do niego inaczej, aniżeli _Kudłaty_ , popadał w sekundową dezorientację, która była od razu zastąpiona dziwną mieszanką wstydu oraz zażenowania. Bezwiednie prostował wtedy plecy, napinał mięśnie ramion w niemym oczekiwaniu i zaciskał usta, jakby przybierając dogodną postawę do odebrania mocarnego ciosu, jakim miała być dorosłość. Bo właśnie ona stanowiła synonim dla jego niefortunnego imienia.

Jego serce tętniło w rytm zbyt głośnej muzyki, krew wrzała od panującej w domu duchoty, a roztrzepane, za długie włosy cyklicznie zsuwały się na oczy. Stał pod ścianą, ściskając w dłoni jeden z tych śmiesznych czerwonych kubków, w którym znajdowało się ciepłe piwo, nerwowo odgarniał ciemne pasma i rozglądał się znudzonym wzrokiem po ogromnym salonie Declana McClaina, wypełnionym po brzegi ludźmi z liceum- spoconymi i nieświadomymi rzeczywistości.

\- Hej, _Norville_!- zawołał kobiecy głos, a on drgnął nieznacznie, skrzętnie tłamsząc zdegustowany wyraz twarzy. Odruchowo machnął ręką, jakby próbował odepchnąć od siebie to parszywe imię, co poskutkowało jedynie wylanym na t-shirt piwem. Zirytowane prychnięcie wymsknęło się spomiędzy jego ust. - Chodzimy razem na matmę, wiesz?

Dziewczyna sięgała mu do ramienia, miała proste blond włosy i szeroki uśmiech. Mętne spojrzenie uświadomiło nastolatka o procentach, krążących w jej żyłach, dzięki czemu spławienie koleżanki z klasy nie powinno stanowić niebywale trudnego zadania.

\- Ta, być może. Wybacz, muszę...- w niezdarnym geście, pociągnął za krawędź mokrej koszulki, aby uwidocznić plamę na nadruku. Niezgrabnie wyminął bezimienną blondynkę, której usta zastygły w wyrazie połowicznego oburzenia oraz zdziwienia i, zwinnie wymijając kolejnych rówieśników, dobrnął do drzwi wyjściowych. Zarzucił na ramiona bluzę, którą przez cały czas trzymał obwiązaną wokół bioder, a plastikowy kubek postawił na półce z butami.

Z całych sił starał przekonać samego siebie, iż domówki to całkiem fajna sprawa, a zaproszenia, które czasem dostawał mogły w przyszłości przemienić się w rzeczywistą obecność. Tylko że, gdy schodził po schodach, coraz bardziej oddalając się od nabrzmiałego muzyką salonu, wzdychał głęboko z ulgą, której nie potrafił nawet obrać w konkretne słowa.

Imprezy nie były jego mocną stroną, co nie oznaczało, że nie lubił spotkać się z przyjaciółmi. To znaczy, lubił się z nimi spotkać, gdy _**ich**_ miał. Uwielbiał jeździć z _**nimi**_ poza miasto, objadać się niezdrowym żarciem, oglądać stare horrory w piwnicy Freda, rozwiązywać mroczne zagadki. Wtedy wszystko było proste, myśli zdawały się mniej skomplikowane, a kręgosłup nie był wygięty od tego masywnego, umocowanego na haku w dole pleców, obciążnika, jakim była rutyna.

Chłopak przystanął instynktownie, gdy na zastanawiony częściowo podjazd, wtoczył się maleńki samochód, a jego światła oślepiły go na kilka długich sekund. Nie miał ochoty sprawdzać, kto przerwał ciąg jego nieskładnych przemyśleń, dlatego odwrócił się na pięcie w przeciwną stronę i już miał zamiar odejść wolnym krokiem w stronę własnego, nie tak daleko znajdującego się domu, kiedy z wnętrza oświetlonego ogrodu dobiegł przerażający do szpiku kości wrzask.

Całe ciało nastolatka spięło się natychmiastowo, a w niewielkiej ilości wypite piwo, podeszło do gardła. Nie był w stanie wykonać choćby najmniejszego ruchu, ponieważ fala przerażenia uderzyła w niego tak gwałtownie, iż przyrósł butami do chodnika.

Norville Rogers jeszcze wtedy nie miał pojęcia, że ta długa, przesiąknięta jesiennym chłodem, noc była zaledwie przedsmakiem prawdziwego koszmaru.


End file.
